Passion au coeur du Brésil
by JellyMelusine
Summary: prenez trois jeunes hommes plein d'hormones, dont l'un d'eux à un caractère merdique et sait ce qu'il veut, un carnaval au Brésil et une roulotte qui sort d'on ne sais où… et vous obtenez… ça


**Passion au cœur du Brésil**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Kuroko no basket

**Pairing : **threesome – Aomine x Kuroko x Kagami

**Genre : **PWP

**Rating : **MA

**Disclaimer : **Ben… Ils m'appartiennent pas malheureusement – ou heureusement en fait, vu ce que j'en aie fait o_O – donc tout reviens à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé** : prenez trois jeunes hommes plein d'hormones, dont l'un d'eux à un caractère merdique et sait ce qu'il veut, un carnaval au Brésil et une roulotte qui sort d'on ne sais où… et vous obtenez… ça

**Note : **Ma participation pour la nuit des lemons sur le forum de la « Ficothèque Ardente »

**Thème :** Carnaval

**Pays :** Brésil

**Mots :** Soleil, fatigue, plumes… Oui, je dois avoir un truc avec les plumes lors du carnaval. La fois dernière j'étais aussi sur les plumes XD !

Bêta : Comme toujours, une fois que le jeu sera finit. Désolé, j'ai pas pu me relire.

**oOo**

Les vacances, il n'y avait rien de plus agréable. Surtout quand un voyage dans un pays étranger était organisé au frais du bahut. C'était tout nouveau pour eux qui n'avaient jamais mis les pieds en dehors du Japon.

Le Brésil. A la période du carnaval. C'était fou, c'était grand, coloré et bruyant. Les parades étaient grandioses. Les femmes à moitiés nues, recouvertes de plumes, dansaient sans s'arrêter. Elles paraissaient à peine essoufflées. Ils étaient tous subjugués par ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Si déjà le voyage en lui-même les avait surpris, ils l'avaient plus été encore en apprenant que Seirin et Tôo allaient devoir cohabiter pendant une longue semaine. Mais étrangement, depuis la dernière Winter Cup, l'entente entre les deux clubs était plus cordiale et légère.

Sakurai et hyuga échangeaient en tout amitié. Imayoshi et Teppei passaient leur temps soit à échanger sur des conversations philosophiques, ce qui pouvait presque paraître surprenant en ce qui concernait le joueur au cœur de fer, soit à s'affronter dans des batailles de Shogi qui laissaient tout le monde perplexe.

Et eux étaient au milieu de ça. L'un toujours aussi discret et silencieux que d'habitude, voir plus. L'autre essayant de se fondre dans son environnement, ses joues se teintant d'un rouge qui s'accordait à ses cheveux. Ce qui était complètement stupéfiant sur une personne de son envergure. Quand au dernier. Il les avait regardé chacun leur tour pendant deux jours avant de craquer. Il n'était pas du genre patient, et encore moins quand il avait qu'une seule et unique idée en tête… Que ce qu'il c'était passé par « accident » un mois après leur match se reproduise.

Alors, pris d'une pulsion, Aomine avait entrainé Kuroko et Kagami à l'écart. Dans une ruelle peu éclairé où se trouvait une vieille roulotte en bois. Une multitude de costumes s'entassaient un peu partout, les couleurs se mélangeant les unes aux autres. Des immenses plumes formaient presque un tapis sous leurs pieds jusqu'à la porte. Et sans qu'ils y prêtent attention, Kuroko et Kagami furent entraînaient à l'intérieur, un de leur bras pris dans l'étau d'une des mains d'Aomine.

Il les propulsa sur un sol maculait de vêtements et referma derrière lui avant d'ôter son tee-shirt qu'il laissa tomber.

- Aomine…

- A quoi tu joues, abruti…

- Je pense que nous avons assez joué au chat et à la souris. On est plus au collège et on a dépassé l'âge de se voiler la face comme des idiots !

Kuroko et Kagami se regardèrent rapidement avant qu'ils ne détournent le regard chacun d'un côté, s'éloignant le plus l'un de l'autre.

- Je parle exactement de ça, ajouta Aomine en s'approchant d'eux.

Il s'agenouilla et les tira tous les deux sous lui en s'emparant d'une de leurs chevilles.

- Vous pouvez passer votre temps à nier l'évidence, mais nous avons aimé ce que nous avons fait… Et je veux recommencer !

Kuroko hausse les sourcils tandis que Kagami hoqueter en essayant de se dégager. Mais la poigne d'Aomine était étonnamment puissante. Ou alors était-ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir de l'étreinte de l'as de Tôo. Kuroko, lui, ne bougeait pas. Il observait Aomine et ce dernier se tourna rapidement vers lui.

Il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouvait vraiment en dehors d'un besoin urgent de satisfaire l'envie charnelle qu'il avait pour ces deux compagnons. Mais quand il posait les yeux sur son ancienne ombre, Aomine ressentait une étrange chaleur lui envahir le ventre. Kuroko avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui.

A la fin de Teiko, il avait jugé plus judicieux de s'éloigner de lui. Égoïste, prétentieux… Oh il était certain qu'il avait été désagréable… horrible, et dans une moindre mesure, il s'en voulait de lui avoir causé de la peine. Alors, depuis qu'il lui était possible de pouvoir reposer ses mains sur le petit être qu'était Kuroko, Aomine se sentait plus tranquille. Cela lui paraissait tout simplement naturel. Kagami était seulement un plus. Un pilier qui les consolider. Mais il savait le tigre réticent et il c'était toujours jouissif de le voir rendre les armes et il savait parfaitement comment faire… ça ne prenait jamais très longtemps.

Aomine épousa le corps fin mais noueux de Kuroko du sien. D'un mouvement du genou, il écarta les cuisses du fantôme qui se laissa docilement faire. D'un mouvement du bassin, il fit rouler leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre, perdant son souffle dans le cou laiteux qui était à porté de ses lèvres.

Il perdit sa langue contre la jugulaire, arrachant un frisson à Kuroko qui empoigna les bras de son ancienne lumière en se tendant contre lui. Malgré son apathie, il était évident qu'il n'était pas en reste question envie. Aomine se pressa un peu plus contre lui, leur érection se berçant ensemble à travers le tissu de leur pantalon. Frustrant et grisant à la fois.

Un souffle hératique lui parvenait de sur le côté, et un coup d'œil à l'as de Seirin, lui suffit pour remarquer combien Kagami ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Alors Aomine lui en donna plus à regarder. Il ôta les vêtements de Kuroko avant de retirer les siens, Kagami se délestant lui aussi des siens. Puis il se rallongea sur son amant.

Les mains pales caressèrent son corps, flattant ses côtes, ses flancs, descendant dans ses reins pour agripper ses fesses tandis qu'il plaquait ses lèvres contre celle du bleu. Sa bouche ne mit pas longtemps avant de parcourir le corps de Kuroko qui se tendait toujours. Ses cuisses s'écartaient largement, ses reins se cambraient sous la friction des doigts sur son sexe, de la langue derrière l'une de ses oreilles et des dents dans son cou.

Il n'était pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Il se sentait étourdit, malléable entre les mains de ses lumières. Il avait essayé de fuir, d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais alors qu'il était tourné sur un côté, deux doigts remplis de salive caressant son intimité, il dû se faire une raison. Tout cela était plus que délectable.

Un fort gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et il tendit un peu plus ses hanches, son sexe se retrouvant enfermé dans une chaude prison. Un des deux doigts se fraya un passage à l'intérieur de lui, l'écartant doucement, et il soupira, portant une main dans les cheveux humides qui le sucer, puis agrippant une cuisse ferme de l'autre qui se tenait derrière lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans le regard sauvage de Kagami qui s'activer autour de son érection. Sa langue retraçant sa verge, passant le trou de son gland avant de l'engloutir lentement et profondément, le faisant se contracter autour des doigts qui le préparer. Il balança sa tête en arrière contre une des épaules d'Aomine qui s'empara rapidement de ses lèvres avant d'aller mordiller sa nuque. Kuroko frissonna et se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand il sentit les doigts le quitter pour être remplacer par quelque chose de plus gros.

De la salive vint faciliter le passage et il se détendit quand Aomine fut entré entièrement en lui, décrispant sa main qui serrer plusieurs mèches de cheveux de Kagami. Ce dernier ne fit aucune remarqué, il se contenta de reprendre sa caresse buccale, ses mains se perdant dans l'intérieur des cuisses, sa langue naviguant de la verge aux testicules, puis alla se perdre contre l'érection d'Aomine qui amorcer un premier va-et-vient lent et langoureux.

Kuroko lâcha un couinement, son corps s'abandonnant dans les bras de l'as de Tôo et sous la bouche de celui de Seirin. Cette langue qui ne s'arrêtait jamais aller le rendre fou, ce sexe qui s'enfonçait toujours plus lentement en lui, caressant sa prostate aller lui faire perdre la tête. Ses hanches se mirent à se balançaient au rythme coup de reins, mais elles furent rapidement emprisonnaient par Kagami, le frustrant et l'excitant à la fois.

Il ne pouvait que subir sans rien pouvoir faire. Il ne pouvait retenir ses cris, ses gémissements et ses soupirs qui se perdaient entre les murs fin de la roulotte. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps sous un tel traitement et ses pensées furent confirmées quand son orgasme le pris de façon foudroyante, irradiant tout son corps. Des frissons l'agitèrent, ses jambes se contractèrent, ses mains enserrant une partie du corps de chacun de ses amants, sa voix ne pouvant s'arrêter de gémir alors que Kagami continuer de le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il est finit d'éjaculer. Aomine le suivit rapidement, son nez s'enfouissant dans les cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

Ce n'était pas terminé, Kuroko le savait. Kagami était passablement excité par ce qu'il venait de se passer et il voulait, lui aussi, avoir son tour et Kuroko était plus que d'accord pour le lui accorder. Alors quand Aomine se dégagea de son intimité et que Kagami le pris contre lui, Kuroko s'abandonna facilement à l'étreinte, appréciant la chaleur des bras de l'as de Tôo qui se refermaient derrière lui.

La fatigue allait rapidement le rattraper, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, profiter un maximum de ces vacances au Brésil qui resterait un souvenir impérissable. Et, inconsciemment ou non, il espérait, tout comme Aomine, et certainement Kagami, que cela recommence encore et encore quand ils seraient rentrés chez eux au japon.

**Fin**


End file.
